


Pup's First Party

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is a good pup and Jim gets a chance to show him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup's First Party

Around the room soft music played in the background as well dressed people moved about. Everyone held drinks in hand as they chatted and conversed with one another. At the side of almost everyone there was a “pet.” Off to one side, Jim Kirk sipped his drink, his expression thoughtful as he watched th people around him. At his feet, Spock sat on his heels, an air of obedience wafting off him. Jim peered down at him and smiled. It was Spock's first time out as Jim's “pup” and Jim had taken care getting him ready. He was proud at how well Spock was behaving. Not that Spock was a bad pup, but he didn't like crowds and tended to withdraw from them. Tonight he stayed right by Jim's feet, no matter who approached them.

"A little while longer and we'll go,” he whispered. “Don't think I haven't noticed what a good boy you've been tonight." His smiled widened as Spock peered up at him, his brown eyes shining above the black leather muzzle. Jim reached down to pet him, but stopped as he heard a voice booming from across the room.

"Jim Kirk. I didn't think I would see you here tonight." Jim looked in the direction from where it came and plastered on a bright grin.

"John. Good to see you," He said his tone affable. John strode toward him, his arms open. They embraced briefly before stepping back. John looked Jim over.

"It's good to see you. I didn't think you would be here, but I'm glad you are. You look good. Being a starship captain suits you it would seem."

Jim gave a little lopsided smile as he took another sip of his drink. "So it would seem. You look good too, John.” Jim peered around to see if anyone or anything would be walking up to them. "You're here alone?"

John scratched his head and tried to smile. "Yeah. I got a new pet, but I couldn't bring him. He gets really excited around other pups, and he need more training before he can come out in public yet." Jim nodded understanding, but said nothing in response. An awkward silence fell over them.

"So," John started after a second or two. "You're not alone it would seem." He knelt down in front of Spock. Tilting his head this way and that, he took in the Spock's form. "He's a handsome devil. Uh, no pun intended,” he added noticing Spock's Vulcan ears.

Jim laughed. "None taken."

John continued to study Spock in his gear. "I see you stopped using the hoods," he said. "What's that?A headband?"

Jim nodded finishing his drink. "Yes. I had to have it customer made. The shop only carried the doberman model in leather in the hood form and I just couldn't put a hood on him. Look at those eyes. It would be a sin to cover those." John nodded and he took a quick look at the Spock's eyes. .

"The look like honey and would you look at the shine on that coat." John reached out and stroke Spock on the head. There was a low growl and he withdrew swiftly.

"Hey now. None of that," Jim chided and tugged on Spock's lead. "You know better.” He looked back at John. “I'm sorry about that John. He's really good, but he still has some trouble with people he doesn't know getting to close."

John stood and raised his hands in a gesture of goodwill. "Tis alright. I shouldn't have startled him like that. Luckily for me you have a muzzle on him."

"Well, I thought better be safe than sorry this evening," Jim replied with an apologetic smile. "I am truly sorry about that. I think I should take him home, since he doesn't know how to act and all."

John looked disappointed. "Leaving so soon. I was hoping we could catch up.”

"I would love to John, but if he can't behave then I can't let him be around people. How about next time I'm planet side I'll look you up, k?"

Jim gave a slight pull on Spock's lead and started heading towards the exit. John, sad and bewildered, waved and watched them go.

****

Back at his apartment, Jim undressed, relief washing through him.

"Why did I agree to go to that party?" He asked Spock, who was still in his pup gear and sitting patiently on the floor. He removed his shirt tossing aside. "I like parties and Clara always throws a good one, but I don't know..." He removed his pants and underwear. Moving to the bed, he turned down the covers before sitting on the edge. He gazed down at Spock.

"I should punish you for growling at John like that. You know better." Spock lowered his eys. Jim saw this and smiled. "Well, it's obvious that you're sorry, so I won't spank you, this time, but next time..." He waggled a finger at Spock, who looked up at him, his gaze adoring.

With a warm smile, Jim reached down and removed the leather dog ears and muzzle. He stood and strode over the old wooden wardrobe that stood to one side of the room. He set both items inside with care before returning to Spock and removing the rest of his gear. Finally Spock sat nude clad only in his collar. Lovingly, Jim reached down stroking Spock's hair and face.

"I think I'll leave your collar on for now." Spock didn't move or speak, still in his role. Jim beamed, proud of his pup. "You really are such a good boy, Spock,” he cooed. He got into bed and patted the space next to him. Spock crawled in next to him and waited.

Jim raised both hands to Spock's face and covering his eyes, he counted backwards from ten. At one, he moved his hands from Spock's face. The Vulcan blinked twice and a subtle change came over his expression.

"Jim," he said softly.

"Welcome back, Spock." Jim said as he stroked Spock's face and smiled.

Spock seemed to take moment to look around and gathering himself, before turning his attention back to Jim.

"My performance was unsatisfactory this evening?" Spock asked.

Jim shook his head. "No. Not really. You do know better, but since this was your first time out and since I wanted an excuse to leave anyways, it worked out." He gave another smile and tapped Spock on the nose. "Just remember, I will expect better next time."

Spock's shoulders relaxed and he leaned in closer to Jim's touch. "Yes, Jim," he said. Jim pulled him into his arms and held him close.

"You need anything," Jim asked peering into Spock's face. Spock merely shook his head. "You sure?"

Spock didn't even think about this before he answered "You."

Jim smiled. " Oh. Is that all?" He moved a hand down and started stroking Spock's penis. "I think we can manage that."

Swiftly, he stroked Spock to full hardness, listening to the soft sounds Spock made as he did so. Then he pushed them both down on the bed. Spock's legs flopped open under him and Jim reached between them. Gently, he massaged Spock's balls, moving back towards his opening. As he did Spock groaned digging into Jim's shoulder with his nails. He nipped a Spock's neck and pushed up, reaching over to the table by the bed. With a wink and smile he opened the small drawer in its front and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

Sitting up on his knees Jim opened the bottle pouring a measure of the lube into his open hand before applying it to his hardened cock. He gave it few short strokes as he smiled down at Spock's prone form. Lying down on top of the Vulcan, he pushed his cock inside Spock with little guidance. He worked his way in deeper, slowly pushing in inch by inch, enjoying watching Spock shut his eyes and moan. The satisfaction it gave him sent shivers down Jim's spine.

"You are such good boy," Jim whispered into one of Spock's ears. He pushed into Spock all the way and paused like that simply breathing and taking in the ways Spock looked. The Vulcan's face was flushed green, his breath coming out in short little puffs with a look of absolute need crossing his face. His eyes opened and they pleaded with Jim to keep going, not to leave Spock in this state of heightened arousal. The sight put a smile on Jim's face as he pulled back and easily thrust forward again. Bit by bit, he picked up his pace, moving faster with each thrust. Under him, Spock keened and moaned causing Jim's heart to sing as he heard each little sound.

"Such a good boy," he hissed through his as he moved, his hips slapping into Spock. "You take my cock so well. So good."

Spock moaned louder his legs wrapping around Jim's waist tightly. It wasn't long before Jim came and he collapsed flat on Spock. Catching his breath, he nuzzled the hair on Spock's chest and he snaked a hand down between them. He took Spock's dick in hand and began to milk it. When Spock came, arching his back and gasping, Jim whispered more words of praise in his ear, before rolling off him.

He stood from the bed and held out a hand to Spock, who sat up and took it lightly.

Wordlessly, he led them into the bathroom, where he took care great care in cleaning Spock and himself. He reached out to remove Spock's collar, but Spock leaned back, shaking his head. Jim nodded and left it there.

Climbing back into bed, Spock curled into Jim's side, a low purr coming from him as Jim reach up Turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

Spock buried his face, inhaling close the Jim's skin. "Thank You, Jim," he said. In the darkness Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around Spock.

"You're welcome. Now be a good boy and get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round of Kink on Livejournal. Thanks for reading


End file.
